beyond_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Cheeeeseverse
The Cheeeese Cheeeese Cheeeese Cheeeese Cheeeese Cheeeese Cheeeeseverse is a multiverse whose universes are with cheeeeese. Simply put, a cheeeeseverse is a universe composed almost entirely of cheeeese, cheeeese byproducts, and cheeeese like substances. Naturally, a verse like that seems absolutely ludicrous, but the multiverse is a vast place, with a good uncountably large number of universes, surely there's room for at least one? How Cheeeeseverses are formed Most cheeeeses in our universe are created from processing milk curds. The milk is normally cow milk, though the milk can be from goats or sheep. Before the formation of a universe, there are generally no cows so how can cheeeeseverses be formed if there are no cows?! One way a cheeeeseverse can be created is an artificial creation of a cheeeeseverse, extra-universal beings could be able to take the milk from -billions and -billions of cows, process the milk with even more -billions of bacteria and dump it into a random universe. Whether that universe had life or not is not their concern (and it shouldn't be yours either. oh well, least the lifeforms that aren't lactose intolerant won't go hungry). Of course, there are still cheeeeseverses that form naturally. Cheeeeseverses like that have very strange laws of physics, and no cows or bacteria are needed for its formation Contents As the name implies, cheeeeseverses have a very high content of cheese. The most cheeeese-dense subsections of cheeeeseverses can be 100% cheeeese, the areas with the least amount of cheeeese are holes which are almost similar to areas of "empty" space within a normal universe, but all contents inside are composed entirely of cheeeese. Only select few cheeeeseverses can have holes (i.e. Swiss Cheeeeseverses), and holes vary greatly in size, from being a few nanometers across to being large enough to hold cheeeese supergalaxy clusters and cheeese turtlies. Holes of those proportions can be considered cheeeeseverses in their own right (the whole structure can be considered a Level I cheeeesemultiverse then), and they contain cheeeesegalaxies. Larger cheeeese galaxies often have a supermassive black hole in the center. Cheeeese galaxies always have cheeeesestars. In some cheeeeseverses, cheeeesestars fuse lighter, more delicate cheeeese elements like cheeeesy hydrogen into more compact cheeeeses like cheeeesy helium or cheeeesy lithium. Cheeesestars can have cheeeeseplanets orbiting them, some of which have cheeeesy water'' and cheeeesy oxygen, perhaps with a cheeeesy ozone layer to protect the cheeeeseplanet from dangerous cheeeesy ultraviolet radiation. Cheeeeseplanets with these conditions may be able to support ''cheeeesy life. Artificially created cheeeeseverses often start off with life, actually. Cheeeeses are processed using bacteria who convert lactose into lactic acid, so if an ungodly amount cheeeese is dumped into a universe, the germs camping out in the cheeeese will be residents. Some bacteria will die in the vacuum of space, some will live inside holes that still have resources for them to use. Dangers of the Cheeeeseverses Cheeeeseverses are dangerously cheeeesy, quite literally. Some cheeeeseverses can only permit cheeeese-like substances due to strange physical laws, wandering into one will turn you into cheeeese. Of course, not all cheeeeseverses have to be like that. Life of a Cheeeeseverse A Cheeeeseverse is formed when a cow throws cheeeese in the cheeeeseverse's big bang. Then it gets a billion times cheeeesier and then the universe is full of cheeeese. They live for 15,000,000,000 years and the cheeeese will pretend to be the universe's "tape" but the cheeeeseverse pops and it creates another big bang. Where to find Cheeeeseverses You first have to go to the Technologyverse, a type of xenoverse. Then you enter the Foodverse, one of its metaverses. Then you enter the Cheesecheeseverse, a type of multiverse, and then visit the cheeeeseverses! Types of Cheeeeseverses Every Cheeeeseverse will eventually become a Type 6 Cheeeeseverse. There are six types of cheeeeseverses: #Less-Cheeeesy Cheeeeseverse: These cheeeeseverses are not extremely cheeeesy like most of them. #Cheeeesy Cheeeseverse: These cheeeeseverses are very cheeeesy that you can get scared! #Very Cheeeesy Cheeeseverse: These cheeeeseverses are so cheeeesy that people will force you to eat cheeeese! #Extremely Cheeeesy Cheeeeseverse: These cheeeeseverses are super, duper, truper cheeeesy! #Beyond Intense Cheeeesy Cheeeeseverse: These cheeeeseverses have transfinity cheeeesy products! #Infinity Cheeeesy Cheeeeseverse: These cheeeeseverses are just...just infinity cheeeesy. Category:Verse